


10 Promises to Soobin

by choisoftbean



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mourning, Nightmares, Pain, figure skating, yeonbin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choisoftbean/pseuds/choisoftbean
Summary: Yeonjun has 10 promises to Soobin, but before he could finish them, Soobin passed away. 30 days later, Soobin came back to life — but he only has time for 20 days. With just the little time they have, Yeonjun decided to complete those promises, and cherish every moment with the love of his life for one last time.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	10 Promises to Soobin

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my second Yeonbin au, you can check the first one on my twitter @choisoftbean ! <3
> 
> also a little disclaimer:  
> \- english is not my first language  
> \- slow updates because i often get writer's block  
> 
> 
> i hope u enjoy! <3

" _Choi Yeonjun, you have 6 more promises left. You didn't forget that, don't you? Choi Yeonjun? Are you there? Hey, Jjuni..._ "

  
Yeonjun woke up with a heavy breathing and cold sweat that soaked his entire body. His heart was beating very fast and he needs at least 10 minutes to calm himself down before he realized that it was just a bad dream, a very bad one. He had been having nightmares ever since Soobin left. People around him said that it was just a phase of mourning, even his three best friends have the same thought. _Oh, what kind of mourning that made me doing the most reckless things I've ever done in my life for the past 29 days? Am I depressed or something? Or I'm just gone crazy?_ Yeonjun has been acting like his life isn't worth it even just a bit anymore as well — and it was exactly what he feels. What is the world without Soobin in it? There are only emptiness and loneliness, that spread to the roots of his heart. He missed him so much he could feel his heart punch itself because of the pain and the longing feeling. 

Yeonjun got up and walked to his bathroom without making his bed or even opening the curtains like he used to do. _There is no need to._ He felt weird waking up alone without Soobin smiling down at him every morning, he felt weird sleeping alone in their bedroom, and he felt weird coming back from work without a hug from someone he cherises the most. 

Home doesn't even feel like home anymore.

He looked at his own reflection on the mirror after washing his face with a cold water. _I look fucked up_ , he thought, and yet he didn't try to do anything with the dark circle around his eyes and his messy hair. He used to take care of himself a lot before, but now he didn't even touch his food, let alone doing his usual self-care routine. 

He went downstairs after getting ready for work and didn't bother to look at the dining table. It doesn't matter, Soobin wasn't there. He didn't make the special breakfast for him anymore, he didn't make his favorite hot peach tea everytime he gets tired from work anymore, he didn't even there anymore, he was gone... he was gone before Yeonjun could even say good bye. Yeonjun drove all the way his work from home recklessy, like he did for the past few weeks. Now Soobin is gone, no one would ever miss him if he was gone, no one would ever looking for him, so he didn't care anymore. Fuck his life, he only wanted Soobin to come back. 

_If there is a God out there, I'm begging you, please give me my only source of happiness back..._

"Six promises... Six promises left..." Yeonjun murmured to himself, hands gripping tight on the wheel.

_If only I could finish the rest of them..._

Yeonjun was too observed in his thought, he did not realize that he passed through the traffic light, and there was a car that was driving at high speed heading towards him.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I?" 

Yeonjun woke up in a room that clearly doesn't belong to him. He looked around while adjusting his blurry sight and jumped out of his bed right away when he realized that he was in the hospital.

_No, not hospital, please..._

Hospital, the place where Soobin died due to a car accident. A drunk driver crashed into him when he was buying street food after he was done with work. Yeonjun saw Soobin took his last breath in front of him in the ICU, and he couldn't go near hospital ever since.

What an irony.

He rang the bell on his side table to call the nurse, she came 5 minutes later and checked on him quickly after he was being a stubborn for saying he was fine and ready to go home. But the nurse isn't going to let him go easily, he must go through several procedures before he can go home.

"I'm sorry, where is my car?" Yeonjun asked after he got his prescription. "And what is all this for?"

"Pain killer and ointment for your bruises. Your car is on the basement, can you drive in this condition?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." 

Yeonjun walked to the basement alone. A couple of nurses looked at him in perplexion and worried when he walked through the corridor. _How come he get up so easily? He was injured pretty badly, his body might even have a few bruises_. But Yeonjun kept walking and ignored all the stares. He knew he looked fucked up and he didn't care. When he reached the basement, he could find his black car immediately because it stood out among the other cars; full of scratches and the front part is partially bent. 

"Shit, Woody." 

He entered his car and tried to start the engine. Fortunately, the car — or Woody, as he named it, not yet fully become a rubbish. He drove all the way from hospital back to his home after he called his secretary, saying that he couldn't make it to the work today. 

When he got back home, he didn't bother to check up on his bruises and just heading straight to the bed without changing his clothes. He touched his right lobe earring; a sun dangle earring made by Soobin himself as a birthday gift — his last gift. Yeonjun wears the sun while Soobin wore the moon. Soobin said Yeonjun is like a sun; illuminate the whole world.

But why Yeonjun's world that went dark instead after Soobin left? Doesn't that mean the _sun_ is gone?

Soobin was wrong. He _is_ the sun, not Yeonjun.

Soobin kept calling himself as the moon, he said that he wasn't as bright as Yeonjun, and he didn't illuminate the world the way Yeonjun did. He only shines in his way, he didn't light up the whole world — he just give them a little glow, in the dark of the night. And that exactly what he did to Yeonjun; he light up the dark in Yeonjun's life, right after he asked his name on the chemistry class 10 years ago in high school. 

Soobin was really weird — no, saying he was weird would be an understatement; he was miraculous. Every single thing he did was peculiar. Yeonjun didn't know what is going on inside his head back then, but after spending more than a decade with him, Yeonjun finally understand him completely. Soobin was just being Soobin, an odd guy who didn't think the way others did and always have a lot of strange ideas.

In junior year, Soobin told Yeonjun to dress up as a door on Halloween while he dress up as a bed. Yeonjun thought he was just kidding, but after seeing him looking for the costume online, he immediately panicked and tried to stop him.

_"Soobin, can we just dress normally?"_

_"Since when people do that on Halloween?"_

_"Yeah but most of them dress as a ghost or a cartoon character, not a furniture!"_

_"Boo! You're no fun!" Soobin pouted, and then his face lit up a few seconds later. "Ah! How about dressing up as a bubble gum? Or a fried egg?"_

_"NO!"_

Or when Soobin suddenly made a whale sound in math class because he was bored, and pretending to be possessed by a walrus in science class which he ended up getting kicked out by the teacher.

Or when he believed characters from cartoons were somehow real and exist in this world. 

_"I'm starting to think that turtle duck is real."_

_"Turtle duck?"_

_Soobin nodded, feet swinging under the tree branch. "One of the cutest animal in Avatar: The Last Airbender." he got down and joined Yeonjun who was lying down on the green grass. "Have you ever think that maybe other planet beside Earth has animal as well? Like, maybe turtle duck was real, and they were living in Mercury."_

_"But Mercury is really hot, maybe they won't survive the temperatures."_

_"Hmm... Or maybe they live in Saturn?"_

_"Why Saturn?"_

_Soobin shrugged. "Just a hunch. Beside, Saturn has cold temperatures, so maybe they can survive."_

Yeonjun scoffed. _There was no turtle duck in Saturn, Soobin_. He suddenly closed his eyes, hand still touching his sun earring, and memories of when they first met suddenly crossed his mind. He was sitting alone at the third table from behind in chemistry class when Soobin suddenly sat in front of him to ask his name.

_"You look like a duck!" Soobin said after they introduce themselves._

_"Huh?" Yeonjun was confused._

_"You know, adorable animal who seems like they're saying 'noot noot' everytime."_

_"Yeah I know what duck is, I mean why?"_

_"Your lips!"_

_"My lips?" Yeonjun touched his lips. "Ah, is it because my lips are thick?"_

_Soobin nodded excitedly. "It's so cute!"_

_"Thanks." Yeonjun laughed. "You're the first one who told me I look like a duck, others said I look like a fennec fox."_

_"Ah, right! You look like them too! But I prefer duck because duck is cute!"_

_"You like duck?"_

_"No, I like raccoon!"_

Yeonjun laughed at the memory. "Then why were you so excited talking about duck? Choi Soobin, you're so weird." he whispered to himself. He curled up and trembled as if he felt cold all over his body. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the closed curtains. 

Even though Soobin was peculiar, and most people even find him crazy, he was the most loving and sweet person Yeonjun has ever met. Yeonjun is a very hardworking person, he didn't even have time for himself, let alone for others. He remembers when he was busy practicing for the national figure skating championships in the freshman year, his ex-girlfriend Kana would always complain to him and sulking all day because he didn't have much time for her. It's the same with his ex-boyfriend Sean who he dated 3 months after breaking up with Kana. 

All of his exes were complaining and talking shit about him behind his back to their friends when they broke up, but Soobin was different. He never complain, mad, or say anything about him being busy. Instead, he was there for him throughout all the practices and shout the loudest for him at the championship. He was there through his ups and downs. Even when Yeonjun's parents demanded him to stop being an athlete, he was there. When Yeonjun had a mental breakdown over a year because he loved figure skating so much and he has to give it up, he was there. And when Yeonjun _finally_ stopped being a figure skaters to pursue his education in business school — as his parents told him to, he was still there by his side. 

_"Choi Yeonjun, do not underestimate my love for you. I'll never leave even though Darkseid and his Apokolips come to earth."_

"But you left me, and Darkseid didn't even come to earth."

Yeonjun felt the heat in his eyes and the next thing he knew, he was crying. The image when he saw Soobin for the last time in a coffin one month ago reappeared in his memory. Soobin _slept_ peacefully. He was very pale but still as handsome as ever. His both hands were crossed while holding a fake flower Yeonjun gave him on their first valentine's day. His moon earring that paired with Yeonjun's sun earring was still attached to his right ear. Soobin took the earring to death, and Yeonjun wouldn't take it off either — that was his way to stay connected with him. 

He ruffled his face and hair in frustration, unable to express his pain through words. He cried and cried for a really long time until he felt sleepy. His eyes felt so heavy but he didn't fight the drowsiness like he usually did because the fear of nightmares. Right now he just give in, and drifted to sleep.

His dream was the same as the past few weeks; Soobin was by his side and Yeonjun begged him not to go again. But this time the dream was not very clear, everything seemed vague. Yeonjun could see Soobin walking away and he tried to chase him, but his movements slowed down until he could not move at all for a long time. Then he heard a voice, like a whisper.

_"Jjuni, why are you keep trying to hurt yourself?"_

"Huh? Who is that?"

" _Stop trying to hurt yourself, Choi Yeonjun_."

"I'm not trying to hurt myself, I can't even feel anything. It doesn't hurt at all." 

" _Wa..._ "

"Huh?"

" _Wake..._ "

"What?"

" _Up... Wake up! Choi Yeonjun, wake up!_ "

"Who are you? You sound familiar..."

" _Jjuni!_ "

"It felt so close, and clear... Soobin? Right, it must be your voice. I missed you..."

" _Yeonjun!_ "

"I can hear it again."

"CHOI YEONJUN!"

Yeonjun finally woke up, his body cramped in surprise. The voice is too real, he felt like he can feel someone was screaming right at his face.

And he was right.

Yeonjun stared at the person in front of him bewilderment. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make his sight that seemed to lie to him now become more clear. But apparently his eyes did not lie, the figure was really there, right in front of him. After a very long silence, he finally opened his mouth. "What?" he asked while shaking, eyes still fixing on the same object.

"Have you gone mad?!" 

Yeonjun froze. "It can't be..." he closed his mouth, still can't believe who he sees. 

"Choi Soobin?"


End file.
